El café de la tarde (Erwin x Reader)
by Rujne
Summary: Todas las tardes le llevaba un café al comandante, pero ya me estaba cansando de dejar la bebida y luego marcharme. (Lemon – One-shot – Erwin x Reader)


Y de nuevo aquí, compartiendo sueños extraños.

Espero lo disfruten.

Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen.

* * *

Todas las tardes, desde hace poco más de 4 meses, le llevaba un café al comándate Erwin Smith. Él solo tomaba mi café, decía que le parecía especial, que tenía un sabor diferente al de cualquiera que hubiese probado antes. Siempre a eso de las 2:30 de la tarde iba a la oficina del comandante y le llevaba un café, a veces me pedía que me quedara con él, mientras él se terminaba la bebida caliente y amarga, alegando que necesitaba un descanso, otras veces solo me pedía que lo dejara que luego él devolvía la taza a la cocina, esas veces son las que más me hubiese gustado quedarme con él… se veía tan exhausto.

Ese día, Salí tarde de mi entrenamiento, el capitán Levi estaba bastante concentrado en la actividad de hoy, por ese motivo "mi agenda" con el comandante se atrasó.

Luego de terminar mi almuerzo junto con los demás reclutas, Salí rápidamente a darme una ducha, me vestí nuevamente con un uniforme limpio y me fui disparada hacia la cocina, para preparar "mi excusa" para poder ver al comandante.

Si, debía admitirlo, amaba esa media sonrisa y esos penetrantes ojos azules, y aún más la forma en la que me veían cuando entraba al lugar. No podía decir exactamente cuando comencé a sentir esto por el comandante.

Todo surgió cuando me toco hacer servicio en la cocina, esa vez la teniente Zoe me había pedido un poco de café y que lo llevara a la oficina del comandante, ocurrió en varias ocasiones que lleve la bebida a mis superiores. En una oportunidad, el mismo comandante me busco, porque quería un café, aunque ya no estaba de servicio, no me era ningún problema preparárselo, pero mientras estaba en eso, podía sentir su mirada inquieta detrás de mí, y eso me ponía nerviosa, incluso llegue a derramar el café antes de colocarlo en el colador.

–Co–comandante… esto va a tardar un poco más…– le avise de forma nerviosa –Si quiere puedo llevárselo a su oficina…–

–Realmente soldado [Apellido], eso me ayudaría mucho– contesto.

–Por supuesto comandante, en unos minutos estaré allá– respondí y luego vi cómo se marchaba con paso rápido soltando un "gracias" antes de irse por completo.

Algo como eso, paso en varias ocasiones, 7 veces más para ser exacta, así que un día, decidí simplemente llevarle la bebida con cafeína al comandante, y desde entonces se la llevo todos los días.

Una vez que termine de preparar el café de ese día, camine lo más rápido que pude hacia la oficina de mi superior, cuidando de no derramar la bebida, pero para mi sorpresa, antes de abrir la puerta de su oficina, esta se abrió sola repentinamente.

–[Nombre]!– pronuncio el comandante un poco asombrado.

–Lamento la demora señor…– solté un poco nerviosa desviando la mirada y levantando la taza.

Él rio por la nariz, tomando la taza –Gracias– dijo haciéndose a un lado e indicándome con un gesto de su mano que pasara; así lo hice, y él cerro la puerta –Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte– comenzó sentándose en su escritorio y luego dando un sorbo a la taza de café –Creo que me he acostumbrado mucho a tu presencia a esta hora– dijo sonriendo y yo inmediatamente sentí como de repente la temperatura de mi cuerpo subió y mis mejillas comenzaron a arder. Baje la mirada y comencé a jugar nerviosamente con mis dedos. Debo haber sido muy obvia porque el comandante volvió a hablar.

–Bueno, quise decir por tu excelente café, realmente me gusta tu café– agrego y yo levante la vista un poco ¿decepcionada?... sí, pero más tranquila así que pude ver de nuevo su sonrisa y como llevaba su mano a su cuello en señal de cansancio, esa señal que conozco tan bien, ya que luego de eso me pide marcharme. Pero la verdad hoy no tenía ganas de eso.

–Señor, se ve muy cansado…–

–Sí, los de arriba esta semana me han enviado demasiado papeleo– me respondió volviendo a tomar de su taza y luego recostándose en la silla –Puedes marcharte [Apellido]–

Lo sabía, allí estaba esa frase que odio.

–De hecho señor –comencé apretando mis manos a ambos lados conteniendo mi nerviosismo, quería sonar segura –Me preguntaba, si le gustaría un masaje en el cuello– solté, creo que estaba temblando completamente y los segundos que estaba tardando su respuesta los sentí como si fueran horas.

Él me miro un momento y luego esa media sonrisa que me derrite apareció en su rosto –Siento que sería abusar de ti –respondió bajando la mirada. No pude evitar que se me acelerar el corazón y mis mejillas se tiñeran de nuevo de carmín.

–Cla–Claro que no señor– le dije y me acerque a él –Déjeme hacerlo– agregue poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros, sintiendo su pequeño respingo, adore esa sensación. –Por favor, quítese la chaqueta– pedí y él sin decir nada se la quito de inmediato.

Comencé con el masaje, apretando un poco fuerte por la base del cuello y toda el área de sus hombros, tiene una espalda bastante amplia, desee por un momento recostarme en ella, pero ya tendría otra oportunidad.

–ahh!– gimoteo un quejido cuando afinque mis pulgares por la base del cuello.

–Lo lamento comandante, pero está hecho un completo nudo– le informe sin detener el frote. Y así continué, disfrutando de sus quejidos cada vez que trataba un musculo tenso y del calor de su piel a través de la camisa. Después de unos minutos, se había relajado bastante y la verdad ya casi terminaba mi masaje. Me asome un poco por sobre sus hombros sin dejar mi labor y pude observar su rosto pacifico con sus ojos cerrados, me pregunte si así se vería durmiendo, luego no sé porque, simple curiosidad tal vez, pero baje mi mirada hasta su entrepierna dándome cuenta que su miembro estaba bastante despierto. Fue como si algo se despertara en mí. Sonreí deteniendo mi masaje y abrazándome a su cuello para susúrrale al odio.

–Comándate, parece que disfruto mucho el masaje– le dije lamiendo su oreja con la punta de mi lengua.

–[Apellido]…– comenzó dudando.

–Puedo seguir desestresandolo, si quiere– ofrecí aun susurrándole en su oído pudiendo sentir un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo. Di la vuelta alrededor de su silla para quedar frente a mi superior y me arrodille en suelo abriéndome paso entre sus piernas, pose mis manos en sus rodillas y las deslice de espacio hasta sus caderas, levante la vista buscando su aprobación, encontrándome con su mirada sobre mí con un brillo especial y un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas. –¿Puedo continuar comandante?– Pregunte con falsa inocencia, a lo que él solo asintió.

Solté rápidamente el cinturón, y las correas que estaban sujetas a este, dejándome el camino libre para bajar el cierre de su pantalón cómodamente, pero no lo hice, coloque de nuevo las manos sobre su cadera y mordí lo suficientemente duro para que pudiese sentirme sobre la gruesa tela. Lo escuche suspirar, así que repetí la acción varias veces mordiendo toda su extensión sobre la tela, unos instantes más, él mismo había abierto el botón, bajado el cierre de la prenda, y sacado su miembro totalmente erecto de su ropa interior.

–Joder [Nombre] hazlo ya– dijo suspirando.

–Como ordene señor– respondí a su petición, tomando entre mis manos su punzante erección, su pene es grande, un poco más oscuro que el resto de su cuerpo y la punta de un bonito color rosado. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a darle algunas lamidas por toda su extensión, sintiendo un sabor ligeramente salado, luego me concentre en el glande dándole también algunas lamidas, antes de meterlo completamente en mi boca para chuparlo y acariciarlo con mi lengua. Podía oír sus bufidos y suspiros de satisfacción, lo que me indicaba que estaba haciéndolo bien así que me sentía segura de mis acciones. Detuve mis caricias un momento para ver su expresión, pero no pude disfrutarla por mucho. Alguien toco la puerta de la oficina y el comandante me empujo hasta dejarme debajo de la mesa.

–Adelante!– lo escuche gritar.

–Erwin…– escuche que saludaban, era el capitán Levi –Te ves cansado…– comento.

–Si…– comenzó tratando de ocultar su respiración un poco acelerada– Los altos mandos han enviado mucho papeleo esta semana, realmente estoy agotado– termino. Era increíble, sonaba como si no le hubiese hecho nada pensé, y luego se me ocurrió una idea. Me encontraba debajo del escritorio así que nadie podía verme, además su erección seguía allí, aunque había disminuido considerablemente su tamaño. Tome su hombría de nuevo entre mis manos masturbándolo suavemente y luego lo lleve a mi boca. El comandante se dobló un poco en su puesto.

–¿Qué te ocurre?– pregunto el capitán.

–Na-Nada– respondió el comandante tratando de sonar lo más normal que podía e intento apartarme de él.

–¿Te estas sujetando el estómago?– pregunto Levi – Deberías ir al baño, si tienes ganas de cagar– dejo salir y yo no pude evitar reírme un poco, si tan solo supiera –Bueno, te dejo mi reporte– continuo el mayor arrojándolo sobre el escritorio –Me retiro– termino y luego pude escuchar la puerta de la oficina del mayor abrir y cerrarse. Cuando eso paso el comandante en seguida se levantó de su puesto y escuche como le pasaba llave a la puerta, se regresó y me jalo con fuerza sacándome de debajo del escritorio. Me empujo un poco para que quedara recostada en el suelo y se colocó sobre mí. De nuevo sentí mi cara arder.

–Entonces te gusta jugar sucio soldado [Apellido]– dijo juguetonamente mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío–

–Lo siento señor…– me disculpe sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

–Ahora si vas a tener que hacerte cargo de lo que provocaste– soltó seriamente acercándose hasta que unió nuestros labios en un beso suave. No pude evitar colocar mis manos sobre su pecho y apretar ligeramente su camisa, cuando pude sentir su lengua acariciando mis labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar, se lo concedí, abrí mi boca dejándole explorar toda mi cavidad, pero yo no iba a quedarme atrás, así que también acaricie su lengua con la mía, dejando que danzaran en un baile placentero y delicioso. Debía reconocerlo, ese hombre besa como los dioses.

Pequeños jadeos y gemidos comenzaron a surgir en mi garganta, pero pude contenerlos, cuando la boca de Erwin comenzó a besar mi cuello, lo hacía de forma exquisita, me mordía cubriendo sus dientes con sus labios, causándome un enorme placer. Sin perder el tiempo sus expertas manos pasaron por todo mi cuerpo, acariciándome, sintiéndome y comenzando a deshacerse de mi ropa también. Lo imite, inicié a desvestirlo de igual forma, y por primera vez se notó mi falta de experiencia, me costó quitarle la camisa, cosa que le acuso un poco de gracia y me sonrió de nuevo.

– ¿Entonces estabas fingiendo?– pregunto mientras besaba mi cuello y bajaba hasta mi pecho que ya estaba totalmente expuesto.

–No sé a qué se refiere– respondí esquivándole la mirada, con ese ardor en mis mejillas que parecía que nunca se iba a ir.

Rio de nueva cuenta por la nariz, deslizando sus manos por mis costados hasta detenerse en mis caderas y sin decir nada atrapo mi pezón izquierdo con su boca, chupándolo y lamiéndolo, causándome oleadas de placer, de pronto esos gemidos que antes había podido retener, se estaban escapando de vez en vez de mis labios. Era vergonzoso.

Siguió besándome y acariciándome hasta que se deshizo totalmente de la ropa de ambos, él se había hincado sobre sus rodillas observándome, mientras yo permanecía tendida en el suelo, no podía verlo a la cara y luego de unos instantes use mi antebrazo para cubrir mi pecho y con la otra mano cubrir mi intimidad. El tomo mis manos de las muñecas dejándolas a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

–No te cubras…– comenzó susurrando en mi oído –Me encanta como te ves– termino recostándose sobre mi y metiendo su lengua en el pabellón de mi oreja. Un gemido escapo de mis labios y una corriente eléctrica paso por mi columna al sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo.

Se levantó un poco acomodando nuestras posiciones. Él recostó su espalda en la pared y yo recosté mi espalda en su pecho, seguido metió sus pierna debajo de las mías levantándolas un poco, y luego abriéndolas para que las mías se abrieran también, me sentí tan avergonzada que enseguida me cubrí con mis manos, y el enredo sus brazos en mi cintura al tiempo que besaba mi cuello.

–No te cubras– dejo salir sobre mi piel produciéndome un escalofríos y un nuevo gemido – ¿Me enseñas como lo haces tú?– pregunto mordiendo de nuevo mi cuello de esa forma deliciosa.

–nghh!... ¿Ha… hacer que señor?– Pregunte comenzando a perderme en el placer.

Él tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos y de nuevo unió nuestros labios en un beso demandante –Quiero ver como te masturbas– soltó sobre mis labios una vez termino el beso, no puede responder nada, estaba mareada, embriaga en su aroma. Al ver mí no reacción, él rio de nuevo, y guio mi mano, llevándola a mi intimidad y con sus dedos presiono los míos, incitándome a tocarme, Mientras reanudaba otro beso apasionado.

Mis gemidos comenzaron a escapar de mi garganta quedando entre nuestras bocas que se devoraban con hambre, mientras que su mano guiaba a la mía, dándome mucho placer. Después de unos momentos así, decidí romper la posición y me hinque delante de él abriendo un poco mis piernas y colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. El realmente es enorme, me sentía pequeña frente a su amplio pecho y sus largas piernas. Me contemplo unos segundos y luego enredo su brazo en mi cintura pegándome más a su cuerpo, atacando de nuevo mis pechos, lamiéndolos y chupándolos sin piedad mientras su mano es escurría en mi entrepierna acariciando mi clítoris de forma suave.

–Ya estás tan mojada– soltó y luego continuo con la atención a mis pechos, mientras yo me deshacía en gemidos ante todas sus caricias. Gemí sonoramente cuando sentí como uno de sus dedos se colaba en mi interior, y me abrace más a su cuello, él siguió dándome besos por cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que pudiese alcanzar, mientras yo trataba de controlar esos vergonzosos sonidos que no dejaban de salir de mi boca y mi respiración que comenzaba a descontrolarse también. Introdujo un segundo dedo y luego un tercero. Ya no me importaba gemir y gritar. Este hombre tenía manos enormes.

–Co–Coman… nnghh… dante… du–duele– Gimotee bajando la mirada.

–[Nombre]… ¿Duele mucho?– me pregunto sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de mí y yo solo asentí –No te preocupes, dentro de poco pasara, necesito que te acostumbres– termino atacando mi cuello nuevamente.

Debido a la excitación que me estaba produciendo ese hombre y a lo lubricada que estaba, al poco tiempo dejo de doler, dándole pasó a la sensación de placer. Mi respiración ya estaba completamente descontrolada, y mis gemidos no paraban de salir de mi boca. Sentía tan cerca el orgasmo cuando el mayor detuvo sus caricias y se levantó, lo mire un poco extrañada, y luego me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme también, cuando estuve de pie me levanto tomándome por entre los muslos, haciendo que mis piernas se abrieran y por reflejo las enrede en su cintura y mis brazos los enrosque en su cuello. Me sostuve de él mientras escuchaba como las cosa de su escritorio iban a dar al suelo y luego mi superior me dejo sobre este. Saco de su gaveta un estuche bastante pequeño, del cual saco un potecito y un preservativo, devolviendo de nuevo el estuche a la gaveta del escritorio. Me moleste un poco, y por su reacción debo haber sido muy obvia. Aun así no dijo nada, se dedicó a abrir el paquetito de color peculiar, sacando su contenido, y luego cubriendo su hombría con este, como si yo no estuviera frente a él.

Sin Aviso e ignorando mi enfado, Me tomo de las piernas levantándolas lo suficiente para hacerme caer hacia atrás quedando apoyada en mis codos, dejo uno de mis tobillos sobre su hombro y luego hecho el contenido del otro potecito en mi entrepierna. Estaba frio.

–Esta… frio– solté a modo de queja.

–Pronto se calentara– dijo de forma compresiva dejándolo a un lado y volviendo a introducir sus dedos dentro de mí.

–nghhh– gemí de nuevo ante su toque echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de canalizar todas las sensaciones que me estaba produciendo. Luego tomo su miembro y comenzó a entrar lentamente en mi hasta que estuvo todo dentro. Se abrazó a mí y comenzó un beso apasionado, mientras dejaba mis piernas enroscarse en su cintura y sus manos comenzaban a jugar de nuevo con mis pezones poniéndose duros ante su toque.

Luego de unos poco minutos así, volvió a tomar mis piernas por detrás de las rodilla y comenzó a moverse lentamente en mí. Durante el principio dolió un poco pero, nuevamente el dolor se fue esfumando y mis gemidos se lo dejaban saber. Sus movimientos cada vez iban en aumento, nuestros cuerpos estaban sudados y nuestras respiraciones totalmente descontroladas.

–Ngghh.. Er–Erwin!...– gemí totalmente perdida en el placer que estaba sintiendo.

–Al… fin... dices mi… nombre– Soltó entre suspiros y bufidos.

Seguimos así, coloco mis piernas hasta que quedaron recostadas de mi pecho mientras él seguía moviéndose en mi cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Ya no podía soportar más, estaba por llegar.

–Erwin! Ngh!... ya… yo…yo…nngghh!– termine gimiendo sonoramente, aun así él aún seguía moviéndose en mí, y la verdad mi cuerpo se sentía mucho más sensible; el comandante mientras seguía embistiéndome con movimientos que comenzaban a ser erráticos, comenzó a masajear mi clítoris, haciéndome gritar.

–No!... ahhh! No! No! Ngh! Erwin! aahh! No! No puedo más– gimotee sintiendo como nuevamente una fuerte oleada de place se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

–Sabes… por que..ngh! tenia estas… cosas guardadas?– Pregunto entre gemidos bajos y bufidos.

–nnghh… no… no… lo Ngh! Se!– le respondí

–Eran… para ti… NGH! [Nombre]!– respondió mientras yo me corría de nuevo, ahora acompañada por él también.

Bajo mis piernas de sus hombros saliendo de mí y apoyando sus manos a ambos costados de mi cabeza, quedando frente a mí. Nuestras respiraciones aún estaban muy aceleradas, podía ver el sudor de su frente haciendo que el cabello se le pegara a esta, mientas aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pasando los efectos del orgasmo, igual que yo.

Cuando por fin nuestras respiraciones se calmaron, Erwin se levantó y se desplomo sobre su silla, yo me senté sobre el escritorio viendo como de nuevo habría la gaveta y sacaba pañitos desechables para quitarse el preservativo y luego limpiarse, y a continuación, hizo lo mismo conmigo.

–¿Estas bien así?– Me pregunto.

–Sí, así estoy bien– le respondí bajándome del mueble para comenzar a buscar mi ropa, pero él me tomo del brazo jalándome hasta sentarme sobre él.

–Aun no me has dicho nada– susurro en mí oído al tiempo que me envolvía en sus brazos.

– ¿Sobre qué?– Pregunte haciéndome la desentendida.

–Pensaste que me acostaba con cualquiera cierto…?– me dijo entre pregunta y afirmación, no pude responder y al acordarme de sus palabras, mis mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo. –Si he tenido varias parejas antes, pero eso no significa que me acueste con cualquiera– añadió al ver que no respondía, y luego de escuchar eso simplemente le correspondí el abrazo enredando mis brazos en su cuello y en seguida dándole un corto beso en los labios.

–Us–Usted me gusta mucho, no se desde cuando exactamente o como, pero usted me gusta– le confesé a mi superior que rio nuevamente besando mi cabeza.

–Tutéame que estamos solos– pidió tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

Baje mi mirada apenada unos segundos y luego mire sus hermosos ojos azules –Tú me gustas mucho– confesé de nuevo, a lo que Erwin me beso lenta y apasionadamente en los labios.

–Tú también me gustas [Nombre]– comenzó pegando su frente a la mía –Y no me voy a detener hasta que me ames– termino y luego me beso de nuevo.

No pude responder a eso, simplemente sentí como mi cara ardía nuevamente mientras asentía.

–Por cierto– comenzó el mayor como si se acordara de algo –¿Me podrías traer otro café?– pregunto sonriéndome.

–Claro que si comandante– respondí sonriéndole también y luego besando su mejilla.

**–Fin–**


End file.
